Pérdida crítica en vida
by OutShadow
Summary: Yoshikage Kira creyó ganar tras eliminar a quienes habían desafiado y puesto en peligro su "vida normal". Mas equivocado no podría estar, ya que su letal como imprevisto verdugo, le aguardaba en casa. Basada en un viñeta dibujada por el usuario: squidbiscuit


Basado en una viñeta de Yoshikage Kira y Shinobu dibujada por el usuario tumbrl **squidbiscuit** : post/159472958766/if-kira-had-just-been-honest-with-shinobu-i

Los personajes expuestos en el relato son propiedad de **Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

Dado su estilo de vida, nunca se había vanagloriado de sus victorias. Sin embargo y tras recientes como peligrosas circunstancias, ahora si lo consideraba meritorio esa celebración. Ese adolescente, el mocoso, el enano griton o el tipo duro le habían sido lo peor que había enfrentado recientemente durante décadas.

Gracias a su intelecto combinado a su capacidad de sobrevivir, así como la suerte que le rodeaba cada momento de su vida, consiguió resguardar su tan apreciado estilo de vida. La herramienta que mejor le ayudo a conseguir esto fue la ultima habilidad de Killer Queen llamada: Another One Bites the Dust. No tardo mucho en sacarle el provecho a pesar de que fuera de sus manos, en casi la mayoría del tiempo.

Eso sí, surgieron cambios inesperados en su vida pero los cuales pronto el normalizaría. Su apariencia e identidad, la desaparición definitiva de su padre tras la batalla y por último, pero no menos importante, la presencia de Shinobu. Los sentimientos de Yoshikage hacia ella no estaban del todo clarificados en su corazón. De por si lo único asegurado era que tampoco la asesinaría usando a Killer Queen, ya que la mujer la mayoría de las veces no le era una molestia.

Algo de practica retorcida sobre la vida en pareja había obtenido a través de sus relaciones con sus preciadas "manomantes" y por ello, pudo poner bastante de su parte para hacer pasar la desaparición de Hayato mas como una desgracia que como un hecho relacionado a el. El corazón enamoradizo de la mujer nunca sospecho de ello.

* * *

Yoshikage termino una ardua pero compensatoria jornada de trabajo, gracias a sus competentes habilidades. Aunque el nunca gusto de destacar, eso tampoco significaría que sus habilidades tendiesen a rebajarse o excluirse de hacer una buena labor. Pronto esa tendencia de Kira comenzó a revertir la situación laboral de Kosaku, la cual estaba cercana al despido. Los jefes de este ultimo, ignorantes de todo este embrollo, confundidos y luego emocionados por el cambio de un empleado mediocre según los estándares que ellos lo habían definido tras 3 años de trabajo.

Dicho cambio de actitud logro que los jefes agendarán una próxima reunión con "Kosaku", a fin de discutir un buen ascenso. Yoshikage Kira desde luego lo rechazaría o plantearía otro formato con el objetivo de evitar cambiar nuevamente su rutina de vida.

La alegría se denotaba en su persona, tanto que al entrar a su casa tarareaba una vieja canción de la radio Morioh . Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba a oscuras y tan solo una sombra se veía en la zona del comedor. El hombre de manera cautelosa activo su stand Killer Queen mientras se movilizaba en búsqueda de algún interruptor dentro de la casa.

De pronto no fue necesaria hacer esa búsqueda, ya que otra persona prendió una luz procedente de una lampara cercana en el sillón donde estaba sentada. Esa persona en cuestión era Shinobu, la cual agarro una serie de papeles y se levantó. Observo a Kira, cambiando la expresión de seriedad en su rostro hacia una de felicidad.

Las uñas de Yoshikage fueron las primeros en reaccionar ante esta imprevista situación. Pensó que había desconocido un aniversario de matrimonio y por ello, comenzó a decirle: _Shinobu, ¿que tal si vamos a…_ , pero fue interrumpido por la aludida. _No Querido, antes yo debo decirte algo importante a ti_\- le respondió. Yoshikage empezó a sudar un poco sin saber de que se trataba y ordeno a Killer Queen que se acercase de a poco Shinobu.

Su esposa lanzo los documentos que anteriormente había tomado hacia donde estaba Kira. Este último alcanzo a tomar algunos de ellos y se percato de que eran fotografías, las cuales recordó que había tomado el difunto hayato tras la ultima vez que lo espió. Ahora el corazón del suplantador comenzó a palpitar de manera irregular, pensando que la mujer podría haber preparado una estrategia imprevista tal como lo intento hacer su hijo.

Killer Queen consiguió estar muy cerca del cuerpo de Shinobu, aquello hizo que Yoshikage se calmase un poco. Preparo su pulgar para iniciar el explosivo ataque de su stand, pero lo siguiente que ocurrió no lo vio venir. Una especie de sombra salió de la mujer, para luego conformar una especie de brazo humanoide conformado por distintas manos en su morfología, el cual ataco a Killer Queen primero. El stand de Kira tras esto salió disparado, impactándose contra unos cuadros de la casa. Se levanto y tal como lo haría un gato, se escondió tras unos muebles para dar unas breves pero miedosas miradas hacia donde estaba la esposa.

Kira pensó que el tema era esto reciente, es decir este stand manifestado en ella. El intuía que probablemente la flecha encontró digna a esta mujer de ser una usuaria y le otorgo ese poder. Ahora confundida, ella quería hablarle sobre cómo lidiar con esto a cambio de guardar sus secreto.

Sin embargo, esta se mantenía con misma expresión inicial y no parecía afectarle mucho el hecho del stand.

Shinobu con un tono de voz escalofriante pero dulce dijo: _¡Tú puedes tomar todas las manos como vidas que tu quieras! _Al terminar de decir esto, ella suspiro y continúo mirándolo de manera satisfecha. Kira ahora solo lo rodeaba la incertidumbre total. Esta mujer no solo sabia descubrió quien era sino también su fetiche inmoral y para rematar todo esto, se lo permitía.

Entonces su estupor desapareció, y el también se contagió de la alegría de su "esposa". Se aproximo hacia ella, en actitud pacifica y no llamo a Killer, el cual aún seguía escondido tras el sillón.

Pero una breve tos para interrumpir su andar a hacia ella, hizo que Yoshikage se detuviese. Ella abrió sus ojos para mirarlo de manera demencial, para luego decir en un tono determinado y locuaz: _Siempre y cuando tu pene me pertenezca, de lo contrario habrá duras y falaces consecuencias_. Tras escuchar eso el aludido, sintió el miedo mas intenso su vida.

El golpe mas critico e inesperado a su vida normal, ocasionado por la persona que él creía como ingenua. No sabia como actuar en este momento, su piel estaba rodeada por todos lados con un sudor intenso y, por otro lado, su respiración era muy irregular. Apenas podía enfocar la mirada, ya que sentía desorbitaciones e irregularidades al enfocar la vista en un punto determinado.

Ella ignorando esto, volvió a sonreír como antes. Acerco su cuerpo al de Yoshikage, para luego sacarse sus prendas y revelar un conjunto de lencería. Paso varias veces las manos por la cara del fetichista, mientras hacía esto le dijo: _Subamos al dormitorio, hay mucho por hacer y poco por que hablar. _Este ultimo aun no reaccionaba para nada, sintiéndose que su cuerpo estaba tan golpeado que incluso la golpiza propinada por Star Platinum le parecía poca cosa.

* * *

Desde ese día, Yoshikage Kira tuvo claros sentimientos hacia la esposa Miedo, uno tan alto como aquellos que temían a los viejos dioses y demonios o tan similar al de una presa que esta al constante de ser comida, pero nunca se produce del todo esa degustación y el depredador prefiere jugar. Un espíritu de cierto callejón, lo veía pasar a veces atemorizado y otras muy preocupado. El espíritu sonreía, ya que al fin alguien había derrotado al monstruo de las manos.

Y al fin de ese año, muchas cosas cambiaron. Las desapariciones como asesinatos de mujeres disminuyeron rotundamente. Para los Kawajiri, obtuvieron un buen pasar económico lo que les permitió abandonar el arriendo y comprar una casa propia. Todo gracias a Shinobu que presiono a su "esposo" de que tomase el puesto ofrecido por la empresa.

Producto de aquello también se les veía salir más, aunque al principio se le veía a Kosaku un tanto tenso y Shinobu completamente feliz. Tiempo después, ya ambos se veían en conjunto felices. Y de esa felicidad, se podría deslumbrar en cambios en la fisionomía de ella la cual ya demostraba evidentes signos de embarazo.

Yoshikage Kira pensaba en que la suerte estaba de su lado, pero solo para sobrevivir en esta línea de tiempo. Y de hecho, considero que este destino podía ser peor que sus eventuales muertes en otras líneas temporales . Forjando sin querer, un poderosos monstruo el cual sin la necesidad de usar un stand(de manera tan activa como Josuke, Koichi, Jotaro) o la estrategia intelectual(Hayato), le había conseguido atacar y dominar en los punto mas significativo para el:

**Las manos femeninas.**

Y

**Su vida normal.**


End file.
